Presos na neve
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Cassidy e Butch, num dia de neve, se abrigam numa cabana e ficam presos dentro dela, junto com a filha do chefe deles. Numa única noite, a garota Buffy revela os sentimentos que nutre há muito tempo por Butch. ButchxOC


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Presos na neve**

Em lugares com muita neve, tem vezes que os moradores ficam presos dentro de casa porque a porta está bloqueada com neve. Foi exatamente o que aconteceu com Cassidy e Butch, quando acharam uma pequena cabana e ficaram presos dentro dela.

**Cassidy: ***brigando* Eu disse que devíamos ter seguido em frente... MAS VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCUTA, BIFF!

**Butch: ***rebatendo* É BUTCH! E, pelo menos, estamos abrigados! Se dependesse de você, estaríamos com a neve na altura do nosso pescoço!

**Cassidy: ***suspirando* Esquece! Vamos procurar algo para comer e ir dormir! Amanhã a neve vai ter derretido!

**Voz: **Quem está aí?

Os dois quase gritaram de medo, principalmente ao notarem uma jovem da idade deles saíndo debaixo de um cobertor num velho sofá. Felizmente, eles a reconheceram.

**Cassidy: ***emburrada* Só faltava essa: encontrar a filha do chefe nessa cabana velha! E aí, Bunny?

**Garota: ***irritada* É BUFFY! E eu também não esperava encontrar vocês dois aqui! Cissy...

**Cassidy: ***irritada* É CASSIDY!

**Buffy: **... e Butch!

**Butch: ***surpreso* Milagre, acertaram meu nome finalmente!

Buffy tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa compridos até a cintura, olhos verdes e usava um sobretudo vermelho bem grosso, com botas da mesma cor e calça e luvas brancas.

**Buffy: **Vejo que a neve pegou vocês também! Eu lamento dizer isso, mas teremos que ficar aqui até amanhã de manhã!

**Cassidy: **Onde está o seu parceiro, o tal de Brainy?

**Buffy: **Ele foi chamado pelo meu pai semana passada! Iremos nos reencontrar só daqui a 1 mês! Querem jantar? Acabei de fazer uma sopa, mas é muito só pra mim e pro meu Charmander!

**Butch: ***sem esperar Cassidy responder* Eu aceito! Tô morrendo de fome!

Buffy serviu a sopa para todo mundo, incluíndo seu Charmander e os pokemons de Cassidy e Butch.

**Cassidy: **Onde a gente vai dormir?

**Buffy: **Bom, tem dois sofás pra nós três e...

**Cassidy: **Um deles é meu! O outro você pode dividir com o Butcher!

**Butch: ***irritado* É BUTCH! E por que você fica com um sofá inteiro só pra você?

**Cassidy: **Porque EU quero! E depois, você sabe como sou inquieta durante o sono! Quer levar um chute sem querer?

**Buffy: **Butch e eu já entendemos, Cissy!

**Cassidy: **É CASSIDY, SUA MULA!

Após berrar isso, Cassidy pegou um dos cobertores e foi dormir no sofá. Butch e Buffy dividiram o outro, com Butch deitado de barriga pra cima e Buffy deitada sobre ele, ambos usando o cobertor.

Butch dormiu logo, mas Buffy ficou só olhando pra ele.

**Buffy: ***sorriso maroto* _O Butch tá mais gato do que da última vez que o vi! Sempre tive a oportunidade de vê-lo, mas era sempre de longe... e agora estou sobre ele! Hum... eu devia aproveitar que ele está dormindo e lhe dar um selinho! Acho que só isso não vai fazer mal!_

Entretanto, ao dar apenas um selinho em Butch, Buffy não se controlou e o beijou de verdade, sem medo. Como ele estava dormindo, não iria brigar com ela, e Cassidy também estava dormindo, então não ia dizer nada pro Butch no dia seguinte.

Entretanto, Buffy ficou surpresa ao sentir o beijo ser retribuído por Butch. Parou o beijo 10 segundos depois de ter sido retribuída e notou que Butch estava acordado, BEM acordado.

**Butch: ***sorriso maroto* Achou que eu estivesse dormindo, não foi? Na verdade eu estava, mas acordei ao sentir que estava me beijando!

**Buffy: ***vermelha como um pimentão* Ahn... desculpe!

**Butch: **Você não é a única pessoa que gosta de alguém à distância, sabia? Eu também admiro!

**Buffy: **Que-quem contou que eu gosto de você?

**Butch: **Ninguém! Só você mesma, nesse instante! Aliás, por qual outra razão você me beijaria?

**Buffy: ***admitindo* Verdade! Mas então... por que me beijou de volta?

**Butch: ***corando* Eu gosto de você de volta! Foi por isso que eu...

Butch não precisou dizer mais nada, pois Buffy o beijou outra vez e este retribuiu até precisarem de ar. Mesmo que se vissem poucas vezes, se lembrariam do beijo, com certeza.

No dia seguinte, os três notaram que a cabana não estava mais bloqueada. Era hora de se despedir.

**Buffy: **Bom, é hora de ir! Tenho que levar os pokemons que capturei para meu pai! A gente se vê por aí, Butch e Cissy!

**Cassidy: ***veia na testa* Tchau pra você também, Bunny!

Cassidy e Butch foram para um lado e Buffy para o outro, com uma veia na testa.

**Butch: **Não foi tão ruim assim, até que vocês duas não brigaram tanto quanto você e a Jessie!

**Cassidy: **Detesto dizer isso, mas você está certo! Aliás, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Butch: ***despreocupado* Faça!

**Cassidy: **O que foi que aconteceu... *sorriso maquiavélico* ... ontem à noite?

**Butch: ***vermelho e assustado* HUH?

FIM!


End file.
